The present invention relates to a computer having a function of automatically setting routing information in the case of connection to a computer network wherein routing information is used to connect and perform communication among computers, more particularly relates to a computer having the function of automatically setting routing information in the case where it is necessary to set the routing information statically.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be explained later with reference to the drawings, the following methods have been known for setting routing information: (1) the dynamic routing method wherein the routing information flowing in the network is picked up and successively reflected back into a routing table and (2) the static routing method wherein the routing information is set manually.
The above method of setting dynamic routing information has the advantage of enabling a prompt adaptation to changes of the configuration of the network since the route information protocol (rip) information flowing in the network is successively picked up and reflected back into the routing table.
On the other hand, the method of setting static routing information has the advantage that once the routing information is set, there is no need to be concerned about changes in the routing information, so the load on the computer is lighter and even if the routing information becomes disturbed due to a fault in the network, the computer is not affected much by it.
In the above method of setting dynamic routing information, however, the computer has to continue picking up the routing information flowing in the network, so there is the problem that the load on the computer becomes larger.
Further, in the above method of setting static routing information, it is necessary to set the routing information manually, so there is the problem of the trouble taken in setting the information. Further, there is the problem that it is not easy to adapt to changes in the network configuration.